Lenore's New Neighbor
by SpookyRagmuffin2002
Summary: CHPT 2 ADDED!Lenore has a new neighbor! What joy! R
1. Default Chapter

Lenore in: New Neighbor  
  
Ragamuffin: Lenore!.....Lenore?....LENORE?!? WHERE ARE YOU?!?  
  
Lenore: I'm in da attic! Geez….  
  
Ragamuffin climbed up to the attic and stared at Lenore curiously as she was holding a pair of binoculars looking out the window.  
  
Ragamuffin: Uh….What are you looking at?  
  
Lenore: Look….  
  
Lenore handed over the binoculars to ragamuffin who took them and stared out the window.  
  
Ragamuffin: I see; a tree, a rabbit with no lower torso floating in the air, ( Nail Bunny), and I see a radioactive squirrel eating the ice cream mans truck- nothing unusual.  
  
Lenore: NO! Look over THERE!  
  
Lenore turned ragamuffins head more out to the left. He stared thought the binoculars again and saw a house. A house painted blue and white with a nice flowery front lawn and all its gnomey features. ( It has GNOMES!!!!)  
  
Ragamuffin: Wow new neighbors huh? Hey where did that house come from?  
  
Lenore: Im afraid to make a new friend she seemed so nice….  
  
Ragamuffin: Why are you afraid?  
  
Lenore: Well all the friends I have always get hurt or die. I don't know why it just happens….  
  
Ragamuffin stared with pathetic sorrow at his young dead friend.  
  
Ragamuffin: Oh come on THAT wont happen again like all the other 6,478 times! This one will be different I promise.  
  
Lenore: O-okay….  
  
Lenore put the binoculars in the box next to her and headed down stairs. Ragamuffin struggled to keep up with Lenore's brisk pace. Just as Lenore reached the door Ragamuffin called out to her.  
  
Ragamuffin: Lenore if your nervous Ill go with you.  
  
Lenore: Reilly?!?  
  
Ragamuffin: Yeah sure it'll be fun!  
  
Lenore picked up ragamuffin and headed towards the house.  
  
Lenore: Maybe you shouldn't talk;  
  
Ragamuffin: Why not?  
  
Lenore: It might make the new neighbor scared of me  
  
Lenore frowned sadly at the thought of her new neighbor already being scared of her on the first day of meeting her. Ragamuffin nodded.  
  
Ragamuffin: Yah sure ok. Gotcha noooo talking…..nope no talking…  
  
Lenore: and no walking.  
  
Ragamuffin: WHAT? Cant you just say I'm a wind up toy?!?  
  
Lenore reached the door and rang the door bell…. 


	2. Im gunna make muffins!

Everything was still. Apparently no one seemed home. Lenore look down sadly and began to walk away.  
  
Ragamuffin: Oh well maybe another time. Cheer up Lenore! Lets have some teas biscuits!  
  
Lenore: Yay tea biscuits!  
  
Little did they know a shadow lurked in that house and watched them leave from the window.  
  
  
  
Mysterious voice 1: I'm Sacred Meka…; that doll…I know I've seen it somewhere else before….  
  
(apparently meka): I know of this doll. I want you no where near those too young mistress their dangerous….  
  
MV1: But that girl seems nice! I wanna meet her!  
  
Meka: You must not meet them. The doll is a dangerous vampire scourge. He can not be trusted.  
  
MV1: He seemed ok; he doesn't look like he could kill anymore….  
  
Meka: HEED MY WORDS MISTRESS! HEED THEM WELL! IF YOU GO OVER THEIR THEN YOUR LIKLEY TO LOSE YOUR LIFE!  
  
MV1: But how can I? You know my situation….  
  
Meka: Erm yes. Then I mean; your more likely to lose your soul.  
  
MV1: Isn't that almost the same thing?  
  
Meka:………….no……………  
  
MV1: Whatever you saw Meka….  
  
The short shadow (apparently meka) left the room leaving the other shadow to stare out the window.  
  
MV1: Well Meka didn't say she couldn't come over HERE…he he he…  
  
Later the next day  
  
Ragamuffin opened the door and picked up the mail flipping through them to see if it was actually important. Something bright and shiny caught his eye. He ran into the house to find Lenore.  
  
Ragamuffin: Lenore?! LENORE!!!  
  
Ragamuffin ran past the kitchen but ran back to see Lenore munching on some cookies.  
  
Ragamuffin: Lenore! There you are. You have a letter Lenore!  
  
Lenore stared a second and places to cookies from her lap onto the table and hopped down excitedly.  
  
Lenore: LET ME SEE!!! LET MEE SEEEE!!!  
  
Ragamuffin laughed at Lenore's excited squeals and handed her the letter. It was a beautiful tie in between blue and gold metallic. But what Lenore liked the most was a cute little kitty sticker on the front. She opened and read it aloud to ragamuffin:  
  
Dear Neighbor,  
  
I am going to have a tea party tomorrow! And because you're my new neighbor I invited you over for the fun! Bring one friend for the celebration so we can finally meet! Feel free to make any food you want!  
  
~^Dana~^  
  
Lenore clapped her hands happily.  
  
Lenore: Yay I get to meet my new neighbor!  
  
Ragamuffin: Are you gunna bring me?  
  
Lenore: Yup! And I'm gunna make muffins! 


End file.
